


Gift For A Droid

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe gets BB a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift For A Droid

Poe discovered BB's interest accidentally, walking in on them when they were helping some of the younglings go to bed. The droid had rolled up against a youngling's doll, hugging it with a soft cooing beep. Eventually the doll was returned, gently patted on the head before the droid rolled away. The pilot just smiled to himself, forming a plan in that moment for his droid.

"Hey! BB, can you come over here?" Poe asked several days later. He smiled as the droid rolled up to him, tilting their head to the side and beeping curiously for the reason why his hands were behind his back. "I thought you would like something to keep you company at night when I'm sleeping," he said.

BB-8 waited, processors whirring as they wondered what Poe was talking about. They froze up when Poe revealed what he was hiding behind his back, staring at it.

"It's a Corosian Phoenix," Poe explained, looking at the small doll he held. "I thought you'd like a bird because they fly, right?"

The droid made a low beep, rolling forward to get a better look at the doll. They scanned it, looking at the way the fluff was made to look like feathers. They looked up at Poe and for a moment there was nothing.

"Do you like it? I could find another if..." Poe laughed as BB pressed against his leg in a hug, trilling in happiness for the gift. "No problem, buddy."

That night BB-8 had built themselves a small nest of blankets and cushions, humming in contentment as they pressed against their doll before shutting down to charge for the night.

The Poe was such a good Poe.


End file.
